


The Full Thrust of the Law

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All JenSpinner's fault, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal, Bottom Dean Winchester, But normally they love to switch, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, PR24, Roleplay, Top Castiel (Supernatural), otherwise known as a nightstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 23:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: Cass and Dean have always been into public sex, but the usual kicks just weren't cutting it anymore. This was when Cass had the brilliant idea of how to take it to the next level. Just a short smutty story about that one night when Cass surprised Dean with the full thrust of the law.





	The Full Thrust of the Law

* * *

**It may be**

**between your legs…**

**but it belongs to me!**

**Understand?!**

** _\- Anonymous _ **

* * *

** **

Cass and Dean have always been into public sex, but the usual kicks just weren't cutting it anymore. This was when Cass had the brilliant idea of how to take it to the next level. He secretly purchased an official Lawrence P.D. uniform from some shady website and set his plan in motion.

The very night the package arrived, Cass encouraged Dean to go out of town and make a few new friends at a random bar. Knowing there had to be a reason behind the request Dean gladly complied. Once there, a text was sent to Cass containing the name of the bar and Dean's exact location in the building.

After waiting a few hours, Cass got dressed in the uniform and went to get his man. He marched right inside the Red Lyon Tavern and made a beeline for Dean. "Dean Winchester, you are under arrest for a recent string of burglaries over in Lawrence."

Dragging the sexy ass off the stool, Cass then slammed Dean down to the floor. He straddled the muscular thighs, roughly grabbed both wrists and slapped on the handcuffs, "You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you can't afford one, one will be provided to you."

Cass was so hard by this point and couldn't help but rub his crotch into Dean's ass before standing.

Once upright, Dean just smirked and started struggling against Cass' hold. "Fuck you, pig! You fuckn' bag of dicks!"

A few cheers sounded around the bar at that, but Cass didn't care. After a few more seconds of fighting, Cass slammed Dean into the nearest wall and leaned in real close. Making sure to speak loud enough to be heard he growled, "I bet your cellmate will love shutting up that pretty mouth, Mr. Winchester."

Again Cass couldn't help but rub his aching hardon against Dean's ass before dragging the cursing man to the main entrance and then outside.

Luckily and dangerously, the local police station was only two blocks away from the Red Lyon Tavern, so it didn't look odd when Cass marched Dean in that direction.

They waited till no one was watching and quickly ducked into a nearby dark alley. As soon as the shadows swallowed them, Dean was shoved up against the dirty bricks and deliciously assaulted by Cass' mouth.

Now besides the uniform, there was another thing that Dean didn’t know Cass had purchased. It was a PR-24…or aka an official police baton. The black poly-carbonate nightstick was like a dildo on steroids.

Cass turned Dean around and pressed the guy's face into the brick wall. "You know what happens to perps under my watch, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean pushed a jeans-clad ass backward and rubbed it against Cass' hard cock, "I can guess, sir."

Soon Dean's pants were yanked down showing the guy had gone commando. Cass slid the PR-24 out from a loop on his belt and stroked it across Dean's parted mouth. "I want you to slobber this big boy up as if your life depended on it. Well, as if your ass does since I plan to shove it in till the handle fills your crack."

Dean moaned and quickly got to work on wetting the black baton. Cass was damn near drooling as he watched those pink lips and tongue against the dark nightstick.

"Grab those fuckn' cheeks and spread 'em!" Cass gruffly commanded. Dean obeyed and did the best the tight handcuffs allowed. After a few fumbled attempts, the beautiful clenched rim finally came into view.

Cass eagerly pressed the slobbered PR-24 against it and watched with perverted delight as the pink flesh suctioned onto the black poly-carbonate. Inch by inch Cass shoved the nightstick inside till the handle said hello to Dean's balls.

"Mhmm, so fuckn' hot." Cass leaned forward and kissed the left butt cheek while sliding the baton out halfway. Teeth nipped the same spot that had been kissed then as Cass started a steady thrust. Every few seconds he’d move closer and spit on the hole to keep the PR-24 lubricated.

Hell! Cass so wanted to yank out the nightstick and replace it with his dick. He didn't, though, since that would make it too easy and kind for Dean. Cass always enjoyed forcing the sexy fucker to work for the privilege of having his cock inside that slutty ass. "Now, I'm going to hold this PR-24 still, and I want you to fuck yourself on it. But while you are doing so, you're to keep that cock in contact with the brick wall and rub one off."

Cass pulled out his phone and set a timer. "You have only five minutes to cum, or we go home without your ass getting my dick. Do you understand, Mr. Winchester?"

Dean whimpered, "Mhmm. Yes, sir."

The start button was tapped, and Cass watched as Dean got right to work. The guy's legs were spread enough that Cass was able to see the hard cock scrape back and forth against the dirty bricks. A drizzle of precum ran down the wall for a few inches before petering out.

Fuck, how much Cass wanted to kneel on the ground and lick it off.

As it was, he was forced to firmly hold the PR-24 while Dean fucked it raw and rough. Cass stood up then so he could move closer and press the other side of the baton to his own zipper area. It was damn hot to watch the faux dick disappear into that beautiful ass.

Seconds later, the familiar sound of Dean's heavier breathing tickled Cass' ears, and he knew the end was near. He glanced down and saw that the timer was already past the halfway mark. "Better hurry, bitch-boy, less than two minutes left."

Dean started fucking the wall like some acid-taking regular in a mosh pit. With only thirty seconds to spare the dank air was filled with whimpers and curses as cum sprayed down the grungy bricks.

Then almost right after the first drop hit, the PR-24 was roughly yanked out and dropped to the filthy ground. Oh hell! Cass thoroughly enjoyed seeing how the baton had opened Dean's ass in the same way a standard-sized butt plug would.

Horny as hell, Cass quickly shut off the timer and returned the phone to his pocket. He only unzipped his uniform pants and then proceeded to shove the hard flesh all the fuck inside the waiting hole. Now with Cass' cock being quite thicker than the PR-24 he was still able to enjoy Dean's deliciously tight cavern and fucked it like a perverted fiend…just as Dean liked it.

It had nothing to do with giving Dean pleasure, though, since that had already occurred. No, this was Cass' turn and solely about him. The rhythmic sound of Dean's naked ass slapping against Cass' uniformed hips echoed around the narrow alley and egged Cass to go even harder. "Oh fuck, Dean! I'll never tire of abusing this sexy ass!"

The everyday noises of people laughing and talking while walking past, filtered into the alley. It was such a thrill to know they could be caught at any moment. And then add in the whole atmosphere of being outside in the cool of the evening…mhmm, perfection!

The slight breeze slinked past them and caused some faint goosebumps to pepper their exposed flesh. Yes, Cass was in seventh heaven as he thrust closer and closer to the edge.

With each slam into Dean's ass, Cass was in awe that he had been so lucky to have found such a kindred spirit. It wasn't just two perverts enjoying their animal natures. It was this wonderful profound bound of love, of being soulmates, and falling perfectly in-sync with someone in every possible way.

All that gush-worthy shit merged with the physicality of the moment and sizzled down Cass' spine. It was also the reason he could only thrust one more time before his brain went blank and the orgasm slammed through him, making his legs buckle. "Oh shit! Oh fuck! Fuck, Dean!"

Cass' fingers dug into Dean's shoulders to the point of turning the clutched skin white. He was simply trying not to crumble to the ground as the waves of bliss rolled through his body and mind. The word on repeat in his head was Mine, Mine, Mine.

“That was fuckn' awesome, babe!” Dean growled while placing a kiss against the back of Cass' hand. “I do so love that imaginative, dirty brain of yours, mister.”

Not wanting to lose the feel of the sloppy ass surrounding his cock, Cass just held the spent flesh inside. “Ditto. I think next time, though, I'll be the one at the bar and you can be the cop. Then it will be my turn to feel the full thrust of the law.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago, I happened across a porno of a cop fucking a blond woman with a PR24…otherwise known as a nightstick or baton. It was sooooooooo hot to see the long, black stick rammed into both holes. Ever since viewing this delicious porno I've had a thing for PR24s lol. Sadly, I went looking for the video but can't find it anywhere. If I could download it from my mind for your viewing enjoyment, I would lol.


End file.
